The invention relates to surgical apparatus for retracting anatomy to provide exposure of the operative site, and, more particularly, to a retraction apparatus which is sturdy, adjustable, conducive to thorough sterilization, and suited for use in conjunction with a tubular framed stretcher.
Retraction apparatus are used during surgical operations to access internal organs and bone structures. Variance in the types of surgery and patient size necessitates a device which is both adjustable and sturdy. Furthermore, the nature of a patient's injuries or the patient's condition may make it desirable to leave the patient on a tubular-framed stretcher during surgery as opposed to transferring the patient to a conventional operating table. In addition, equipment sterilization requirements call for a device which can be thoroughly cleansed by conventional means in a safe and easy manner.
Existing table mounted surgical retraction devices utilize rail clamps. A first type of rail clamp commonly used cannot be secured to an operating table without breaking the sterile field. Repositioning of this rail clamp during surgery must be performed by a non-sterile circulating nurse, thereby increasing the duration of the surgery. An example of such a rail clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,916.
A second type of rail clamp can be secured to an operating table without breaking the sterile field. However, without disassembly, such rail clamps do not permit access to internal threads of the clamp for proper cleaning and lubrication. Saline solution and blood which is not completely removed during the sterilization process can subject the threads to premature galling, marring, and stripping. An example of such a rail clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,763.
A third type of rail clamp can be secured to the rail of an operating table without breaking the sterile field and permits access to internal threads of the clamp for proper cleaning and sterilization without disassembly. However, this type of rail clamp cannot be secured to the frame of a conventional framed stretcher and, therefore, cannot be used in situations where the patient must remain on a framed stretcher during the surgical procedure. An example of such a rail clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,038.
In addition, surgical retraction devices utilize universal connecting joint mechanisms. Such joint mechanisms consists of several parts which allow the surgeon to swivel and/or rotate the retractor blades into place. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,221,743, 4,617,916, and 5,025,780. However, moving such retractor blades requires loosening the universal joint, then moving the retractor blade and then retightening the joint. It would be highly desirable to have a universal joint mechanism which permits ease of movement of the retractor blade and the other joint components.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved surgical retractor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surgical retraction system having a rail clamp which can be secured to the frame of a conventional framed stretcher without breaking the sterile field and facilitates the cleaning, lubrication, and sterilization of internal threads without disassembling the clamp.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a retraction system having a rail clamp which can be secured to either a conventional framed stretcher or to a conventional operating room table.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a retraction system having a universal connecting joint mechanism that is easy to use and permits quick release and repositioning of attachments such as retractors.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a retraction system having a universal connecting joint mechanism which can be cleaned, sterilized and lubricated without being disassembled.